


Chastised

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sam's been chastised.





	Chastised

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Chastised  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Category: Humor, Slash  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Series: None  
Summary: Sam's been chastised.  
Archive Instructions: My story likes to travel, take it with you if you like.  
Disclaimer: Mine? Ha! Don't I wish? (And I really do!)  
Author's Notes: This is just straight dialogue, brought on by straight boredom in math class. It's for Jae, who told me I was to be publicly chastised for my Josh/Donna fic. Without her, I wouldn't have had the proper word. Thanks, Jae!

**Chastised by Perpetual Motion**

"What kind of world do we live in where people can be chastised for their faith?"

"I think they call it reality."

"I'm going to rename it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Suckality. We live in suckality."

"Aw, Sam-"

"Don’t' degrade me."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. You were starting to-"

"Sam, you're freaking out."

"I was chastised by the press."

"Yes…"

"Degraded by you."

"Hey, I did not-"

"Don't deny it. You awwed me."

"It was sympathetic!"

"People aww babies, and dogs, and I am neither."

"I know this."

"But you awwed me."

"It was a generic sympathetic noise, Sam."

"Generic? So I'm not important enough for a specific noise?"

"Sam? You're losing it."

"You're saying you gave me generic. I must not be important enough for specific noises."

"Sam, you give yourself ulcers, you know that? Believe me, you get specific noises from me."

"When?"

"When I scream usually."

"Josh-"

"Don't blush. You wanted a specific noise. I also pant and moan and say your name like no one else does."

"Josh-"

"And you give me specific noises."

"Josh, I was chastised for my faith in a politician."

"As you should be. Never have faith in a politician."

"What about the President?"

"He's not running for office at the moment, so he doesn't count."

"I was chastised."

"Didn't we just discuss this?"

"And they you made a generic sympathetic noise."

"I thought we already discussed this, too."

"I want a specific sympathetic noise."

"You want what?"

"A specific sympathetic noise."

"Sam-"

"I think I deserve one. I was chastised-"

"We're back to this?"

"Publicly, Josh. I was publicly chastised."

"So you want a sympathetic noise?"

'I want a specific sympathetic noise."

"Would you settle for a specific sympathetic action?"

"An action?"

"Yes."

"What kind of action?"

"Come here, I'll show you."

"…"

"…"

"That's a nice action."

"Is it specific enough?"

"It'll work."

"Do you feel chastised?"

"No. I feel better."


End file.
